courses kiss
by dhiya chan
Summary: Mendengar rayuan maut dari Sai tentang sebuah kursus bergensi(?) dikampusnya, membuat Naruto yang ingin mengasah kemampuan dalam mendekati seorang wanita mengikuti kursus tersebut. SPESIAL SasuNaru Day! RnR mINNa


**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T****  
**

**Genre : Romance(?)****, FriendShip**

**Pair : ****Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning :**** Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, Ngaco Bin Ngaur,****Hancur-melebur****,**** Typo ingin selalu hadir. Bagi yang udah baca, ga Review. Sungguh terlalu~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan nafas halus terus meluncur dibalik bibir tipis seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mata biru terangnya menerawang jauh pada papan putih seukuran 3x4 meter penuh dengan berbagai kertas warna-warni tertempel rapi dipermukaan papan. "Ha'ah~" hela si pemuda sarat akan nada putus asa. Kembali ia menatap merana salah satu kertas dari puluhan kertas yang ada dipermukaan papan. Kertas warna merah muda dipenuhi aksen gambar 'hati' dengan 3 atau 5 balon yang diberi tali (baca: garis) pada ujung bawah balon disudut kiri atas kertas. Balon... Tidak perlu ditanya pun, orang-orang akan tahu jika pesan yang tertera dikertas tersebut mengandung unsur hal-hal yang _menyenangkan_. Tetapi kenapa pemuda manis berkumis kucing pada masing-masing pipi terlihat muram melihat kertas itu?

"Hey Nar!" Tepukan keras dipundak, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda dari kertas yang terus ia pandangi selama lebih dari 47 menit. "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa pesan yang ku kirim tak kau balas. Kami sampai berkeliling seluruh kampus untuk mencari mu, tahu!" Sebut salah seorang pemuda memasukan satu potong keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya.

Remaja memiliki surai kecoklatan mendongkakkan kepala sembari menjinjit kedua kaki. Ingin melihat objek yang dipandangi pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu. "Eh?! _Showing People_? Kampus mengadakan _Showing People_ lagi?" Tanya pemuda memiliki mata seperti mata anjing pada 2 orang temannya.

Remaja tanggung terselimuti kulit tan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Menarik sudut bibir sambil mendengus kasar, "Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat. _Showing People _diadakan kembali untuk tahun ini." Kemudian ia memutar tubuh kearah kiri, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi papan putih tersebut.

Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipi ikut melangkah menyusul sang teman yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kedua alisnya menekuk dalam, bingung namun juga penasaran diwaktu yang sama melihat raut wajah sahabatnya jauh dari kata 'antusias'. "Kau pasti pergi kan?" Ucapnya berusaha memastikan.

Mata biru si pirang menatap sinis sang lawan bicara. "Menurutmu?" Tangan mungil si pirang terangkat keatas kepundak, bermaksud memperbaiki letak tas selempang yang ia gunakan agar tak lagi melorot. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin, aku bisa pergi."

"Oh~, ayolah Naruto. Tahun lalu kau tidak pergi. Masa' tahun ini, kau juga tidak pergi? Acaranya sangat mengasyikan, rugi kalau kau tidak pergi!" Bujuk pemuda pencinta anjing itu.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto sinis. "Ada hal menarik apa dipesta itu sampai-sampai kau bilang _mengasyikan_?"

"Ada Makanan." Sambung Chooji sibuk menguyah keripik kentang ditangan. Kiba pun menjentikkan jari sekali lagi sembari melempar tatapan 'kau-dengar-itu' pada Naruto.

"Juga ada _minuman_nyaloh, Nar." Sahut si rambut raven berponi a.k.a Sai pada Naruto, ikut membantu melancarkan aksi bujuk rayu KibaChooji. "Ku dengar senior tingkat 5 akan menyelundupkan beberapa botol vodka dibasemant gedung barat tepat saat jam 12 nanti." Tambah Sai lagi persis seperti setan yang sedang menggoda iman seseorang. Meski pihak kampus menetapkan aturan dilarang membawa minum-minuman keras, tapi yang namanya anak muda, hal tersebut hanya dianggap angin lalu. Bagi mereka, peraturan dibuat memang untuk dilanggar.

Kiba menjentikkan ibu jarinya dengan jari telunjuk, mendukung ucapan Sai. "Kau dengar sendiri, Naruto. Mereka menyediakan vodka! Hehe, mendengar namanya saja. Aku sudah merasa seperti lelaki dewasa." Kiba menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan, layaknya menunggu hidangan lezat siap untuk disantap.

"Hah? Memangnya bisa? Tidak ketahuan pihak kampus apa?" Naruto menatap malas Sai dan Kiba.

"Kau jangan salah Naruto! Untuk tahun ini, pihak kampus akan mengambil alih pesta sampai jam 12 saja." Ucap Sai menunjukkan senyum bahagia. "Alasannya sih karna penyelanggaran _Showing People_ tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pihak kampus tidak menemukan hal-hal negatif. Jadi khusus tahun ini, pengawasan jalannya pesta akan sedikit melonggar karna mereka berpendapat tahun ini pun akan sama seperti tahun sebelumnya. Jika sudah begitu, kau tahu itu artinya apa, Naruto?" Sai melirik singkat kearah Kiba.

_"_Itu artinya, _Time is party, boy's! Uhuu~, _Yeah!_" _Seru Kiba dan Sai secara bersamaan saling menepukkan telapak tangan. Melakukan gerakan tos bolak balik selama beberapa detik dengan diakhiri lambaian seluruh jemari tangan, _high five_ ala duo KibaSai.

"Aku tidak punya teman kencan, Kiba. Jadi untuk apa aku pergi kesana." Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang terus dibuntuti laki-laki marga Inuzuka membelokkan tubuhnya kearah kanan menuju tangga.

"Makanya cari pacar, Naruto!" Desak Kiba ikut menaiki anak tangga. "Lagi pula kau sedang pendekatan dengan gadis jurusan management itu kan? Ajak dia saja!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kaki secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kiba cs yang berjalan disampingnya ikut berhenti. Dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk, Naruto membalikan tubuh sempurna menghadap pemuda yang kini memandang dirinya penuh tanya. "Shion menolak ku."

Hening sesaat, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka buka suara, sampai pada akhirnya.

"Hah?"

Gumam Kiba dengan alis sebelah kiri terangkat tinggi keatas. Menyiratkan kekagetan. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama sebab raut wajah Kiba kini terlihat jelas seperti meminta penjelasan lebih pada Naruto, seakan-akan berkata 'Jangan-bercanda-kau-Uzumaki.'

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pasrah, mimik wajah pemuda manis itu seketika berubah sendu, ditambah senyum pahit merekah luas dibibir tipisnya. Kiba tersenyum tipis, sangat mengerti sang sahabat sedang menyimpan rasa kekecewaan yang amat mendalam direlung hatinya. "Sudahlah, masih banyak wanita lain. Akan kucarikan untukmu. Jadi tenanglah sobat." Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Naruto pelan, berusaha menghibur. Chooji yang tak tega melihat wajah masam Naruto, menyodorkan bungkus keripik kentang ditangan, ingin berbagi agar perasaan Naruto sedikit membaik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, menolak secara halus. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan bertingkah seperti aku akan bunuh diri saja hanya karna ditolak Shion." Celetuk Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kantin.

"Ini yang keberapa?" Bisik Sai pada Shikamaru yang berjalan dibelakang Kiba dengan mulut menguap lebar. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menunjukkan 5 jari kiri, dan 3 jari kanan sebagai jawaban.

"Hey..." Panggil Naruto dengan nada menggantung pada kelima sahabatnya. Spontan, 5 pemuda yang berjalan disisi Naruto mendongkakkan kepala secara bersamaan menatap pemuda manis itu. "Menurut kalian. Apa aku ini, emm... Aneh?"

"Apa Shion mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Naruto?" Tebak Shikamaru menyeritkan alisnya tinggi. Cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Naruto bungkam. Memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, ia hanya tersenyum canggung dengan tangan kanan menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal. Tak perlu ditanya pun, Nara muda itu sudah mengerti jawaban dari sang sahabat yang tersirat dari gerak gestur tubuhnya. Shikamaru menghela nafas singkat, "Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Dia memang suka bicara ngaur."

Kiba menekan dagunya menggunakan tangan kiri dengan pandangan mata melihat Naruto lebih intens dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kurasa Shion ada benar-nya. Penampilan mu ini dinilai dari sudut pandangku. Hemm~, memang sedikit aneh, Naru- Ouchh! Apa yang kau lakukan Shika!" Histeria Kiba mengelus-ngelus tulang rusuknya disikut cukup kuat oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Menanggapi santai jerit kesakitan Kiba dengan menguap lebar sembari merapalkan mantra 'merepotkan', tidak ambil pusing dengan hujaman tatapan membunuh yang Kiba layangkan saat ini sebagai bentuk protes. Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai kekasih yang tak peka sama suasana sih? Tidak tahukah ia, Naruto saat ini membutuhkan sebuah hiburan, bukan gumaman tak jelas yang akan membuat mood Naruto bisa semakin down.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" Naruto memicingkan mata tajam, meminta penjelasan dari Inuzuka bungsu.

"Jangan dengarkan _doggy boy_ ini Naruto." Sela Shikamaru seraya memperingatkan. "Percayalah, apapun yang dikatakan Kiba. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Jangan terlalu hiperbolis, Shika. Kurasa Kiba ada benarnya juga." Ucap seseorang dari samping kanan Sai, tepat dibelakang Chooji. Semua pandangan mata pun melirik kearah sosok pemuda surai merah bata sedang membaca komik Death Note. "Mengetahui kekurangan diri sendiri, ku rasa akan membantu permasalahan Naruto."

Bibir bawah Naruto mengerut dalam. "Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Shion kalau penampilan ku ini, aneh?" Naruto menarik-narik pelan T-shirt hijau lumut yang ia kenakan, menepuk-nepuk celana jeans hitam kebiruannya, lalu mengangkat sepatu skets putih biru secara bergantian. Memperhatikan seluruh penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak begitu setuju ucapan Naruto. "Tidak aneh kok. Hanya saja, ubahlah penampilan mu sekali-kali biar lebih trendy. Para gadis pasti banyak melirikmu kalau saja kau pandai-pandai menjaga penampilan. Setidaknya perbaikilah gaya rambutmu, celana, sepatu, baju, atau wajahmu mung-" Kiba secara tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya ketika pandangan matanya mendapati hujaman death glare dari Naruto.

"Penampilan mu tidak salah Naruto. Hanya tindakanmu lah yang tak sesuai dengan harapan perempuan jaman sekarang." Sebut Shika jengah melihat arah pembicaraan sang kekasih keluar jalur dari topik pembicaraan. Naruto mengerutkan kedua alis dalam. "Wanita jaman sekarang, cenderung lebih suka pada lelaki agresif. Kau mengerti kan, agresif yang kumaksud kan?" Naruto mengangguk kepala cepat, paham maksud Shika.

"Jadi Naruto tidak agresif?" Ulang Chooji dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang. Wajah Naruto bersemu, menampilkan seulas rona pink menjalar dari tulang pipi sampai ke hidung mungilnya mendengar perkataan Chooji.

"Aku bukannya tidak agresif! Hanya saja... H-Hanya saja-"

Shikamaru menggangukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kami mengerti kalau kau terlalu menghormati perempuan, tapi menurut mereka, sikapmu itu sudah sangat kuno Naruto. Wajar saja kalau mereka tidak bisa memilihmu. Gaya hidup wanita sekarang dituntut modernisasi global, jika salah seorang dari mereka _tertinggal_ sedikit saja, posisi wanita itu akan digulingkan kelompoknya sendiri hingga menjadi pihak yang dikucilkan." Jelas Shikamaru menunjuk salah satu perempuan berambut merah muda dari arah jendela koridor sedang menaiki punggung teman-teman _cheerleaders_ ditaman belakang sekolah, melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil saat mencapai puncak teratas, kemudian melompat turun kebawah setelah memastikan 3 orang anggota _cheerleaders_ akan menangkapnya dibawah.

"Kusaran kan..." Gaara membalik satu lembaran halaman buku komiknya. "Disaat kau melakukan pendekatan, kau harus lebih _berani_. Memegang tangan, merangkul, atau sedikit ciuman. Menurutku itu lebih efektif." Gaara mengendikkan bahu singkat diakhir kalimatnya.

Wajah Naruto semakin bersemu tak karuan. Tidak hanya menjalar disekitar pipi, kini rona kemerahan sudah mewarnai hampir seluruh bagian wajah imutnya. "Masalahnya ada disitu." Gumam Naruto pelan. Sangattt pelan, nyaris tak terdengar siapa pun kecuali oleh Chooji yang memang sengaja mendempet kearah Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa ciuman Naruto?" Ucap Chooji tanpa dosa sembari membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya yang baru. Kiba berada tak jauh dari posisi Naruto melotot tak percaya.

"A-Ak.. A-Aku bu-bukannya tid-ak bisa ci-ciuman! H-hanya saja a..aku-"

"Tidak bisa pun tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti." Putus Shikamaru menghentikan upaya pembelaan diri Naruto. Naruto menundukkan kepala dalam, menyembunyikan rona malu dari Kiba dan Chooji yang saat ini tengah merangkul erat pundak-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau ku mengikuti kursus ciuman, Naruto?" Sebut Sai tiba-tiba dengan kedua tangan terjulur, merenggangkan rengkuhan Chooji dipundak Naruto agar bisa melihat wajah sang sahabat.

Naruto memutar kedua mata langitnya bosan. "Segitu menyedihkah diriku, Sai? Sampai-sampai disaat seperti ini kau masih sempat-sempatnya menghinaku?" Naruto mengkerucutkan bibir, cukup merasa tersindir dengan usulan sang sahabat. Naruto akui, dalam hal ciuman, ia memang tak seahli teman-temannya yang notabene sering gonta-ganti pasangan. Jangankan ciuman, pacaran saja belum pernah! Jadi wajar jika Naruto tidak berpengalaman dalam menggeluti bidang cium-mencium seperti itu. "Kursus ciuman? Kheh! Yang benar saja." Ketus Naruto sarat akan nada mencemooh.

Kiba mengerlingkan mata kearah Sai. "Memangnya ada kursus seperti itu?"

Pemuda marga Shimura itu menatap Kiba mantap. "Aku serius Kiba! Kau tidak percaya? Memang benar ada kok kursus ciuman." Sai menekukkan tangan kanan diatas dagu, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau kenal tidak Aburame Shino? Mahasiswa jurusan ilmu pengetahuan itu?"

Kiba menganggukkan kepala singkat.

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang pernah mengikuti kursus ciuman. Baru mengikuti kursus 1 kali-" Sai menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya semangat hingga berbunyi 'plok' diantara hinggar-binggar siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang disekitar kawasan koridor lantai 3. Memberi efek lebih menyakinkan pada perkataan yang akan ia lontarkan dari mulutnya. "-Hyuuga Hinata, pemenang _Miss Showing People_ tahun lalu itu bisa ia dapatkan."

Bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto membulat sempurna, sedikit kaget bercampur penasaran mengenai kebenaran cerita Sai. "Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memamerkan kilauan matanya yang berkilat penuh ketertarikan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto." Potong Gaara tiba-tiba saat Sai akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Iris _Jade_ Gaara tak lagi terpaku pada komik dikedua tangannya, kini beralih menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Aku tidak habis pikir, kau percaya pada rumor itu Sai."

"Aburame dan Hyuuga memang pacaran kok! Aku pernah melihat mereka ciuman dihalaman gedung informasi sebelah barat." Sai mendekap kedua tangannya diatas dada, menatap satu persatu sahabat-sahabatnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kursus ciuman itu ada. Bagaimana kalau siang ini kita ketempat itu sebagai pembuktian, setuju?"

.

_Courses Kiss_

.

6 orang pemuda beragam jenis warna rambut berjejer rapi disebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua. Salah satu pemuda dari ke 6 pemuda tersebut mendongkakkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, mencari sosok penghuni rumah. "Uchiha..." Gumam si blonde membaca papan nama disisi kiri pagar beton kediaman tersebut. "Apa benar ini tempatnya?" Iris _blue sapphire_ menatap penuh tanya pada sesosok laki-laki berkulit pucat, ingin meminta kepastian. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa sepi sekali? Tanda-tanda orang yang mengikuti kursus itu juga tidak ada." Helaan nafas terdengar jelas dari pemuda memiliki tato segitiga terbalik. "Apa mungkin kau salah informasi, Sai? Jangan-jangan kursus ciuman itu. Benar-benar tidak ada."

Sai menatap sengit Kiba. "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Ini benar-benar tempatnya kok! Jangan mempengaruhi pikiran Naruto agar ia tidak mau mengikuti kursus ini, Kiba."

Naruto menyeritkan alis bingung. "Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah bilang padamu kalau aku mau mengikuti kursus ini, Sai."

Sai menghembuskan nafasnya asal. "Jangan bercanda Naruto. Tatapan mata mu tadi pagi sudah menjadi alasan kuat bagiku untuk mengikut-sertakan dirimu kedalam kursus ini." Sai sedikit membungkukkan badannya kebawah, ingin merogoh pengait pagar besi setinggi batas dadanya agar bisa masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah. "Lagi pula, aku sudah terlanjur mendaftarkan mu. Tidak mungkin ku batalkan begitu saja?" Begitu pintu pagar terbuka, Sai segera melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah menuju pintu.

"APA?" Teriak Naruto ikut menyusul Sai. "Kau sudah gila, Sai! Bahkan meminta izin pun tidak. Kenapa kau seenaknya mendaftarkan namaku!" Protes Naruto.

"¥4.500 satu kali kursus." Ucap Sai sembari menekan bel disisi atas pintu sebanyak 2 kali, mengacuhkan protes dari Naruto. "Setelah kursus, kau bisa membayar-nya dengan uang tunai atau via transfer juga bisa."

"¥4.500!" Pekik Naruto lagi. "Ini benar-benar kelewatan! ¥4.500 itu setara uang saku-ku sebulan, ini bukan kursus Sai, tapi pemerasan secara tidak langsung!"

Sai kembali menekan bel sebanyak 3 kali setelah dirasa sang penghuni rumah tidak jua menampakkan diri. "Didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, Nar. Lagi pula, ¥4.500 menurutku sepadan dengan hasil yang akan kau dapatkan nanti. Tips dan trik ciuman orang ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Anggap saja ini seperti _testing taste_ pada makanan. Kalau hasil jelek, yaa~ berarti kau kurang beruntung. Kalau hasilnya bagus, mungkin aku akan coba mengikuti kursus ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa seperti Aburame itu." Ucapnya enteng.

Naruto menjitak kepala Sai penuh emosi. Merasa marah karna dirinya menjadi kelinci bahan percobaan oleh Sai pada kursus konyol itu. Saking emosinya, kening Sai mendapat ikut _ciuman mulus_ dari daun pintu akibat terdorong oleh tekanan pukulan tangan Naruto. Tak ia pedulikan lagi rintihan kesakitan dari bibir pucat Sai mendapat 2 serangan tak terduga dari pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Mau bertaruh seperti apa wajah orang itu?" Chooji menggerakan dagu kearah pintu pada ketiga teman-temannya. Mengabaikan aksi 'penyiksaan' yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sai.

Kiba menyeringai tipis sembari mengangguk, tertarik dengan permainan 'adu-tebak' dari Chooji. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan rasa penat menunggu kedatangan si pemilik rumah yang -juga- tak muncul-muncul. "Kau tidak menentukan _clue_-nya?" Tanya Kiba yang disambut gelengan pelan kepala Chooji.

"Itu tidak seru kawan. Bebas berpendapat lebih menyenangkan. Siapa tahu si penjual ciuman itu tampangnya tidak seperti yang kita duga. Bisa jadi, malah lebih mengerikan." Kali ini giliran Kiba yang menganggukan kepala mendengar penuturan Chooji.

"Baiklah. Kalau menurut pendapatku, orangnya itu jelek, jerawatan dan err... B-Besar." Kiba melebarkan kedua tangannya saat menyebut kata _besar_. Ingin bilang gendut, namun tidak sampai hati lantaran Chooji berada didekatnya. Jadilah ia menggunakan kata yang lebih manusiawi disertai gerakan tangan agar mudah dimengerti tanpa menyinggung perasaan sang sahabat.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

Kiba menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengar suara cempreng masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. "Yang benar saja, Naruto! Perkerjaan ini terlalu nista untuk dilakukan oleh orang-orang rupawan. Menjual bibir mereka hanya demi ¥4.500. Itu terlalu murah, teman. Mungkin si penyelengara kursus aneh ini seorang maniak yang hobi mencium bibir orang. Mengingat nama kursus itu sendiri, _kursus ciuman_. Harus kau tahu Naruto, _murah_ itu selalu indektik dengan kata _jelek_."

Naruto bergidik hebat sadar akan kata-kata Kiba benar adanya.

"Pendapat yang bagus." Puji Chooji. "Bagaimana pendapatmu Shikamaru? Si penjual ciuman itu, menurutmu seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Akimichi muda mengeluarkan satu batang permen lolipop dari saku celana.

"Hoamm~. Ck! Mendokusei, cepat tekan bel-nya lagi Sai. Aku ingin semua ini selesai dan kembali kerumah." Balas Shikamaru tak berminat.

"Kheh! Kau tidak seru, Shika!" Kiba menggerakkan ibu jari-nya kebawah tidak menyukai sifat sang kekasih yang tak ada asyik-asyiknya. "Hey, Gaara. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kiba pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone putih dengan kedua mata fokus membaca buku bersampul indigo dikedua tangan pucatnya.

"Gzz... Lupakan." Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya, mengabaikan keberadaan Gaara yang terlalu terhayut akan dunia-nya sendiri. "Kalau kau?"

Chooji menyeringai penuh arti. Bersiap mengemukakan spekuliasinya pada sosok misterius si penjual ciuman. "Gambaranku, sedikit berandalan, angkuh, dan juga rupa-"

'CEKLEK!'

"-wan."

.

(˘⌣˘)ε˘` )

.

Naruto memilih mendudukan diri diatas sofa putih panjang seukuran 3 meter dengan sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat Chooji dan Sai. Kiba memilih duduk ditepi sofa tepat disebelah Chooji sedangkan Shikamaru dan Gaara duduk dimasing-masing sofa single yang berhadapan satu sama lain dengan meja kaca setinggi 1 meter ditengah-tengah seperangkat sofa tersebut. Kiba mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Chooji, ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu pikiran selama beberapa menit ini. "Bagaimana bisa tebakkanmu benar, Chooji? Apa jangan-jangan kau pernah datang kesini sebelumnya tapi kau pura-pura tidak tahu dihadapan kami?" Bisik Kiba pelan. Pandangan mata pemuda Inuzuka itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok pria berkulit pucat, berwajah datar namun terlihat tampan dangan surai kelam kehitaman seperti model pantat ayam berdiri angkuh tepat dihadapan mereka semua.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata Sai? Tips dan trik. Orang itu bukan penjual ciuman, ia cuma menjual **tips** dan **trik** tentang ciuman pada pasien-nya. Seperti belajar kursus bahasa inggris, pahami teori baru praktek. Dia cuma memberi teori, kalau untuk praktek dijalankan sendiri oleh si pasien." Jelas Chooji ikut berbisik. "Kalau hanya tips dan trik, orang-orang rupawan bisa ikut menjadi opsi kuat selain orang-orang jelek, Kiba."

Kiba hanya mangut-mangut. Tanda mengerti. "Jika kau sudah tahu dia bukan penjual ciuman. Tapi kenapa tadi kau bilang dia penjual ciuman sebelumnya saat kita main tebak-tebakan?"

"Membuat sugesti tipuan agar tebakan mu kalah dari tebakanku." Kiba merenggut. Sungguh lancang sekali si gendut ini menipu dirinya dengan membuat sugesti tipuan, padahal tebak-tebakan yang mereka lakoni hanya sekedar permainan kecil untuk mengisi waktu senggang, batin Kiba merutuki sifat tak mau mengalah Chooji.

"Dan satu lagi."

Bisik Chooji menggantung, membuat Kiba yang penasaran ikut mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya. "Uchiha, terkenal dengan keangkuhan-nya. Itu yang kudengar dari murid-murid kampus, sekali pun mereka itu-" Chooji mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Kiba, "-kere."

Kiba mendecakkan lidahnya tak suka. Entah kenapa ia jadi sebal begitu tahu apa yang Chooji katakan benar adanya. "Aku cukup terkejut waktu ia membuka pintu. Ternyata dia laki-laki bukan perempuan." Ungkap Kiba pindah ketopik baru.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak masalah dia laki-laki, kursus ini cuma berisi tips dan trik kawan." Ujar Chooji berusaha mengingatkan pemikiran Kiba yang ia yakini entah melayang ke negri mana hingga tidak menyimak kata tips dan trik yang ia tekankan.

"Maksudku, saat aku masih berpikir dia itu 'penjual ciuman'. Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan Naruto berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki. Kalau Naruto sama seperti aku dan Shika, tidak masalah. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, Naruto itu _straigth_?"

Chooji memainkan senyum diwajah. "Asalkan Naruto mempunyai pacar, mau itu perempuan atau laki-laki, tidak masalah. Sebagai sahabat, kita harus mendukungnya. Bukan kah kau harusnya senang, aliran_mu_ bertambah satu anggota?" Ucap Chooji terkikik pelan saat melihat Kiba melotot garang kearahnya saat menekankan kata _mu_.

"Siapa Namikaze Naruto?" Suara bariton khas dari arah depan menginterupsi kegiatan keenam pemuda yang telah larut dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Reflek, 12 pasang mata menatap sosok pemuda berkaos biru dongker dengan celana jeans batas lutut sedang menyandarkan punggungnya didinding sambil bersedekap dada. Melihat gurat pakaian serta rambut yang acak-acakkan, Shikamaru cs bisa menebak pemuda tinggi 178 cm itu baru saja bangun tidur.

Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sai. Masih mengobarkan api dendam perihal tindakan Sai yang seenak jidat mendaftarkan dirinya pada kursus tak bermutu seperti ini. "A-Aku." Jawab Naruto pelan mengangkat rendah tangan kanannya.

Mata _onyx_ si pemilik rumah menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga lantai dua seraya berkata, "Ikut aku."

Naruto menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan. Berusaha menetralkan degup jantung yang terus menggila saat ia masuk kedalam rumah si penyelenggara kursus. Perlahan Naruto pun bangkit dari sofa, saat akan beranjak tak lupa tatapan membunuh Naruto lancarkan pada Sai, si biang kerok. Sebelum akhirnya ia melenggos pergi menaiki tangga menyusul Sasuke.

'CEKLEK!'

Derit pintu dark coklat menggema saat tangan putih Sasuke memutar ganggang pintu, lalu mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut terlebih dahulu, memberi akses masuk untuk pemuda pirang berkulit coklat yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Setelah memastikan Naruto telah berada satu ruangan dengan dirinya, Sasuke pun menutup pintu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu seluruh kawasan ruangan. Sebuah ranjang dengan lemari dan berbagai perlengkapan belajar. Naruto sangat yakin, ruangan yang ia masuki kini adalah kamar dari si pemilik rumah. 'Rapi sekali.' Puji Naruto melihat isi kamar Sasuke jauh dari kata berantakan. Buku-buku berjejer rapi dirak buku, meja belajar terlihat bersih dengan peralatan tulis-menulis tersusun didalam kotak penyimpanan. Notebook, charger, printer dimuat sedemikian rupa diatas meja kecil hingga terlihat lenggang.

Sementara Naruto sibuk mengagumi kerapian kamar Sasuke, sang pemilik kamar malah mendudukan diri diatas ranjang single yang merapat kedinding kamar berada tak jauh dari beranda. Dengan kaki kanan terjulur diatas ranjang, dan kaki kiri ditekuk sebagai tumpuan tangan kirinya, Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman didinding kamar sembari menepuk-nepuk permukaan bedcover.

Mendengar bunyi tepukan dari tangan Sasuke, Naruto melangkah canggung kearah ranjang.

"Kau mau ciuman seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke to-do-point saat Naruto mendudukan diri diatas ranjang tepat disebelahnya. Jantung Naruto semakin menggila mendengar pertanyaan frontal yang dilayangkan Sasuke. Sedikit rasa bingung melingkupi isi pikiran Naruto, jujur ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sebut saja, kau ingin ciuman seperti apa. _Butterfly Kiss, The Whipped Cream Kiss, French Kiss, Fruit Kiss, Lick Kiss, Nip Kiss, Sip Kiss, The Buzzing Kiss, Vacuum Kiss, _atau..."Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto. "_Tongue Sucking_, juga boleh." Bisiknya rendah, penuh sensual sarat akan nada menggoda.

"A-Ano.." Naruto menggaruk surai pirangnya pelan. "Yang kau sebut itu, ciuman?"

Sasuke mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya. "Kau belum pernah ciuman?" Dengus Sasuke remeh dengan sudut bibir tertarik, mencemooh Naruto.

"Kalau aku pernah ciuman, aku tidak mungkin datang kesini, tahu!" Balas Naruto menaikkan nada suara satu setengah oktaf.

"Ck! Mahasiswa sepertimu tidak mengetahui 20 macam ciuman dasar benar-benar kelewatan, dobe!" Hina Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan dengan punggung sedikit merosot diatas ranjang.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, persis seperti banteng yang siap mengamuk ketika dikibarkan bendera merah oleh sang matador. Dengan wajah sinis, pemuda manis itu menolehkan wajah kearah Sasuke, "Tuan. Teme. Yang. Terhormat! Ciuman saja aku belum pernah, wajar jika 20 macam ciuman dasar yang kau-sebut-seperti-nama-makanan itu, aku tidak mengetahuinya!"

Sasuke menumpu setengah punggungnya yang melorot dengan siku tangan kanan. Walau punggung Sasuke hampir menyentuh ranjang, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan gaya awalnya (kaki kanan terjulur, kaki kiri ditekuk) sambil mendongkakkan kepala menatap Naruto. "Aku bisa melihat alasan kedatanganmu kemari."

Naruto mendekap kedua tangan diatas dada. "Jangan harap aku akan bertanya, 'kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya'."

"Baiklah." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya hingga duduk sempurna diatas kasur. "Kita mulai saja sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang dibutuhkan untuk seorang amatiran sepertimu. Dan-"

Jari telunjuk Sasuke teracung menunjuk wajah Naruto, "-jangan banyak komentar." Yang sepertinya ingin melayangkan protes. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya dari yang semula duduk berdampingan kini saling berhadapan satu sama lain. "Simak dan ingat baik-baik. Aku tak akan mengulang untuk yang kedua kali."

Naruto menganggukan kepala cepat, melihat raut wajah serius Sasuke. "Pertama, tatap mata pasanganmu dengan tatapan yang dalam dan romantis." Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap dalam iris _sapphire_ Naruto, intens dan tajam namun diwaktu bersamaan terpancar kelembutan seperti layaknya seorang pria menatap kekasih tercinta.

Tangan kanan Sasuke melingkar indah dipundak Naruto, membawa pemuda mungil itu masuk kedalam dekapannya. "Gunakan tanganmu untuk menarik perhatian pasangan. Mulailah memeluk dan mengusap pundaknya, membelai rambutnya dan tangannya." Jemari lentik tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto, mengusap-usap punggung tangan menggunakan ibu jari, kemudian merambat secara perlahan hingga kepundak.

Naruto menahan nafas saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin membelai lemah leher jenjangnya. Tubuh Naruto semakin gemetar hebat, terasa lemas dipersendian kaki mendengar suara Sasuke berbisik lirih ditelinganya. "Hei... Tatap mataku." Bisik Sasuke serak menyadari wajah Naruto telah berpaling kesamping, memutuskan kontak mata secara sepihak. Naruto menelan ludahnya cepat, dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Naruto yang telah memerah sempurna. "Sedikit condongkan kepalamu mendekati kepala pasangan, usahakan pandangan matamu tetap memandang secara romantis tepat pada mata pasangan." Naruto mengangguk lemah saat Sasuke menekankan kata _tetap_. "Jika pasanganmu terlihat tertarik dan membalas pandangan serta belaianmu, itu artinya perlakuanmu diterima. Jika dia menjauh, itu artinya dia tidak terlalu suka."

Jemari tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih bermain indah dileher Naruto, kini memberanikan diri menangkup pipi kiri pemuda bermata biru itu. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, membuat hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. "Ingat dan rasakan."

Mata seterang langit membelalak lebar merasakan sentuhan hangat dan lembut dibibir tipisnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto memejamkan kedua mata saat itu juga ketika melihat mata onyx Sasuke tengah menatapnya disela-sela penyatuan bibir mereka. Bibir Sasuke yang semula menempel dipermukaan bibir Naruto kini telah menjalani perannya. Mengecup-ngecup perlahan sebelum akhirnya melumat penuh lembut.

Naruto menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya saat dirasa bibir Sasuke melakukan gerakan lebih dengan meraup-raup kecil bibir Naruto. Membuka, menutup, membuka, menutup, begitulah pergerakan kedua belah bibir Sasuke. Bahkan sesekali lidah nakal Sasuke keluar dari peraduannya, menyapa permukaan bibir Naruto melalui gerakan-gerakan sensual.

'Haruskah memakai lidah!' Jerit Naruto jijik. Sedikit frustasi merasa lidah Sasuke terus menggoda bibirnya seakan-akan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu 45 detik kedepan. Tangan kanan Sasuke masih melingkar manis dipundak Naruto tiba-tiba turun secara perlahan menuju pinggang. Naruto dapat bernafas lega lidah Sasuke tak lagi meraja lela dipermukaan bibirnya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama sebab tangan kanan Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekat, melingkarkan lengan tangan dipinggang ramping Naruto agar lebih leluasa memeluk. Tangan kiri yang bebas menekan tengkuk belakang Naruto, memperdalam kuluman bibir yang sekarang berganti menjadi aksi hisap-menghisap.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala kearah kanan sembari menangkupkan kedua pipi Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan, menuntun kepala Naruto miring kesebelah kiri supaya arah berlawanan. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, mengerti maksud Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar terhindar tabrakan hidung saat berciuman dengan calon pasangannya nanti. Sasuke menjulurkan kembali lidahnya, membelai-belai belahan bibir Naruto. Menekan-nekan bagian tersebut seolah-olah ingin menerobos masuk. "Buka mulutmu, dobe." Rintih Sasuke pelan ditelinga Naruto mendapati bibir pemuda didekapannya terus terkunci rapat. Bulu roma Naruto berdiri tegak ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas penuh hasrat ditelinga Naruto.

"Tidak perlu merasa jijik, santai saja dan relax." Sebut Sasuke lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali menawan bibir Naruto. Jika semula Naruto menolak, kini ketika lidah Sasuke membelai lembut belahan bibir, Naruto dengan ikhlas memberi akses masuk lidah Sasuke yang sendari tadi terus menggedor pintu masuk. Lidah Sasuke bergerak lembut, mengeksplorasi semua penghuni rongga lembab. Deretan gigi atas, bawah, sebelah kiri dan kanan tak luput dari inspeksi. Rongga atas, kiri, kanan, bahkan lidah Naruto pun tak sungkan-sungkan Sasuke ajak untuk bergulat. Menekan-nekan, membelit, dan menghisap itulah yang Naruto rasakan hingga secara tak terduga tanpa Naruto sadari, ia ikut membalas permainan lidah dari Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke memutuskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva membentang luas dari bibir keduanya saat Sasuke menjauhkan wajah dari Naruto. Sadar Sasuke telah menjauh, Naruto lekas meraih kerah t-shirt hijau lumut-nya untuk menghapus jejak saliva disekitar dagu dan sudut bibir.

Sasuke menujurkan telapak tangannya pada Naruto. "¥4.500." Pinta Sasuke mengabaikan wajah memerah Naruto yang masih menggesekan kerah t-shirt kemulutnya dengan kasar.

Naruto mendelik marah. "Brengsek!" Sunggut Naruto merogoh saku belakang celana, meraih dompet hitam gambar tengkorak, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar pecahan uang ribuan dan ratusan pada Sasuke. "Bisakah kau menetapkan harga kursus mu ini dengan harga yang wajar, teme!"

"Senang berbinis denganmu, Namikaze." Balas Sasuke tak peduli ocehan Naruto. Seringai iblis terpahat sempurna diwajah tampan Sasuke melihat Naruto melangkah cepat kearah pintu keluar sembari mengibas-ngibaskan uang 'pemberian' Naruto.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

a/n: dhiya ga tau lagi harus bilang apa untuk fic amburadul begini #mingkem  
Fic ini dhiya dedikasikan utk SasuNar Day yg 5th. Yatta! #tiup terompet, pecahin balon. Semoga SN semakin maju, jaya dan ga kalah ama pair lainnya! AMIN! Sekian dan terima kasih #kabur


End file.
